Home
by angietheunicorn
Summary: Brennan has been traveling for a long time. at a party with her new friends, she misses her old ones. songfic


I don't own anything. I don't own anything whatsoever.

Temperance Brennan looked around. Her office was the way she liked it, it was nice and neat, but not to the point where it was too neat. Her skulls and her books were here, but she had a better computer than she had back at her old office. She looked at the mirror that was across her desk. Her dark green velvet dress was eye catching.

She was going to yet another party. This had been the 102nd party she had been to in the past two years. She looked over at the closet, where she kept all her office clothing.

She had taken this new job, leaving all of her friends behind. They had wanted her to go, and she did too, but she missed them.

"Dr. Brennan, the party is on the fifth floor, in Jan's office lobby." A messenger said. She nodded, her elaborate hairstyle trembling gently. She smiled as she went to the closet and took out a coat. Behind that was her old Wonder Woman costume. She smiled gently, fingering the long scratch where the bullet had been deflected.

She smiled. She missed her friends a lot, but she missed Booth more. She smiled sadly, knowing that an anthropologist of her standing could be of more use here, identifying the victims of Iraqi bombing, but she could almost see him smile, almost hear Zack explaining to her what a slugger was.

She had traveled all over, helping the world and the many grateful families, but she wished she were home.

She straightened and looked outside her office window. The summer sun was fading and she smiled as she felt the warm beams hitting her.

_Another summer day  
has come and gone away  
In Paris or Rome...  
but I wanna go home  
_

She walked along the desolate halls; thinking of what she missed most of all. Her shadow was long and lengthy, and if she looked at it enough, she thought she could see the outline of her partner, Booth. She looked behind her, maybe in vain hope, and no one was there.

"Gees bones, finally it took you long enough to not try to explain everything." She could almost here him say. She smiled sadly then continued to the top part of the building.

She walked into the party, looking around. There were a lot of acclaimed people here, anthropologists and the top crime scene investigators and everything.

She smiled. She was in a huge crowd of people, but she was alone. All the parties were like this. She had been in France and in Botswana. She had been in Rome and was going to go to Egypt next.

Sure, she had a nicer office than what she had back at the Jeffersonian, and she had better equipment, but she missed Angela and her 3-d reconstructions. She missed Cam and her way of teasing everyone. She missed Jack, who had made Angela's life heaven. She even missed the sludge she would have been staring at.

But most of all, she missed Booth. She never told him how homesick she was in her letters. He would worry. She looked at the people who she had known for the past two years. They were kind, but they missed something her old group had.

_...Uhm Home  
may be surrounded by  
a million people I  
still feel all alone  
just wanna go home  
I miss you, you know  
_

She caught the eye of one of her good friends, a co-worker whom she was very comfortable with. He smiled and came over, a hand in his crisp suit and the other holding a wine glass carefully. He had enormous hands, hands that looked too big to be the hands that you would expect from one of the world's greatest anthropologists.

"Temperance, how are you?" he asked

She inwardly winced. She missed being called Bones. No one called her Brennan even; it was always Temperance.

"Good, Kyle, and you?" she asked him

"Temperance, we both know you aren't ok." He said, fingering his glass, and looking at her intently

"Fine, I'm not." She stated. She didn't say anything else, but he had the ability to understand people, almost like Booth did, but not really. He leaned down and whispered to her.

"You didn't hear it from me, but once you check in, they don't really keep tabs on who leaves and where they go. Temperance, you make sure to write to me." He left after that; his smiled catching the attention of many women, and his brown hair standing rigid.

She took his words to heart. She went back to her office. She looked at her desk, where she had left copies of letters she had sent to her friends back at home. She grimaced. She wasn't honest in the letters.

She picked one up after putting her coat on the hanger, and read it. She sounded cold and distant. She missed home so bad.

_And I've been keeping all the letters  
that I wrote to you,  
each one a line or two  
I'm fine baby, how are you?  
I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
my words were cold and flat  
and you deserve more than that  
_

She looked at the clock, and then got a piece of paper out. She sat down in her chair, and began to write. This place was nice, and the people were courteous and wonderful, but she wasn't meant to be here.

_  
Another aero plane, another sunny place,  
I'm lucky I know  
but I wanna go home  
I got to go home _

Let me go home

I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home  


She could remember the last day she saw Booth.

She was at the airport, and her friends were there, seeing her off.

"Sweetie, remember to write!" Angela had called to her, and Hodgins waved, his other hand around Angela's waist. Zack and Cam were waving, and Zack had said,

"Dr. Brennan, don't drink the water there, it is filled with branchiopods that can cause-." Hodgins, who elbowed him, cut him off. Cam smiled and gave her a hug.

"Bones have a good trip." Was all Booth had said. She had wanted to give him a hug, but instead, she gave him a handshake.

She shook her head; her hand had stopped writing.

_And I feel just like I'm living  
someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
when everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not come along with me  
This was not your dream  
but you always believed in me...  
_

She smiled, a small tear dripping down her face. She had sent something for Booth to pick up for the lab a few days ago. She wondered if he got it.

She looked at the clock, and then took the paper in her hands. She crumpled it into a small ball. She smiled, and then grabbed her coat and her Wonder Woman suit.

Booth was at the airport, picking up the boxes Bones had left for him. She didn't know how much he missed her. She would never know. He had to be happy for her.

But he didn't have to be here to be comfortable. He could make his home wherever she was.

She started out as a less than willing co-worker, then to regular co-workers, then into good friends.

He could remember when they were in California, and she had threatened him with telling his boss that the car he was driving wasn't the one he was registered with. She had been driving that day.

He smiled in fond memory. Right now, she would be at a big party, with all of her scientific friends, talking about bodies or experiments in such a way that he would be lost before he even got to know the people.

A young man walked out with three heavy boxes on a trolley, and Booth nodded to him. He dumped them and left.

Booth picked up the boxes, and put them in the back of the black S.U.V. that the F.B.I. had given him. He backed up, and then slammed the trunk down.

He went over to the driver's side, placing his hand on the knob.

"How come you always get to drive?" he could almost hear her say. Wait. She did say it.

"Bones?" he asked, turning to look at her. She was smiling, and she was wearing a formal dress. Her hair had fallen out, but just the sight of her made him smile brightly

"Gees Bones, you really want to drive?"

"No, I just didn't want you to drive over me," she said, getting into the passengers seat. "We both know you don't use the mirrors unless you are driving," she said.

He smiled, and a silence came in as he back up, not using his mirrors.

"What happened to the whole party and travel abroad thing?" he asked her

"Well, I missed everyone." She said, "So I came back. I realized during a party that I could no longer perform-," she started rambling, then she stopped, " Actually, I just missed you guys."

"Are you sure it just isn't the high that you get from certain brain chemicals when you got a first impression of something with something else to impact it and something and." He smiled at her

"No, Booth, I just missed you guys." She said.

"Should I call them?" he asked her

"No, but can you take me to my old office?" she asked him, watching as he got onto a freeway

"Sure. But there isn't much left; you took everything." He said

"But I want to fall asleep on the couch." She said. It was dark outside the window, with tiny pinpricks of light.

"O…k…." he said

"It's just because I always was expected to be an anthropologist, not a human. I never used my Wonder Woman costume, they don't dress up." She said, her eyes closing gently, and she yawned, "and I was one of the best forensic anthropologists, not Bones. They never called me bones, or even Brennan. They called me Temperance.

_Another winter day  
Has come and gone away  
in either Paris or Rome  
and I wanna go home  
Let me go home _

"You know, Bones, I missed you." He said, changing lanes and speeding, there was not that many people out at nearly 12:30 in the morning. She smiled, as if glad that he was speeding. 

"Same here." She said. They drove for the next half hour, and booth turned to look.

She had fallen asleep. He smiled. She looked so beautiful, so womanlike. Her hair was messed up and pressed against the side of her cheek, and her make up was a little smeared, but she looked wonderful to his eyes.

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
still feel alone  
let me go home  
I miss you, you know  
_

He smiled again, pulling into a parking space next to the massive building of the Jeffersonian. He used his card to get in, as he still had it. And when he got there, he saw that Angela was the only one there, but she was outside, getting an ice cream from a late night parlor. She didn't see him.

He didn't want to wake her up, so he just picked her up and carried her to her old office.

It was one in the morning, and he put her on her couch. He took a blanket out of the box of stuff she had left, and shook it out. He then laid it over her.

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
baby I'm done  
I gotta go home  
_

He then went over to the computer, and typed her password in. she never could make a password he couldn't crack. He went into her music files, and put on one of her quiet play lists. The music played softly.

_Let me go home  
it'll all be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home"_

He sat down next to her. He would make sure she didn't toss or turn, or than the blanket didn't slip off.

He had meant to get up and leave, but he was so happy where he was. He had missed her. Her letters were distant, but she was right here.

Having the best of intentions, he had made sure she wasn't cold, and that there was soft music quietly playing, and so, he fell asleep.

"Booth…" Angela said, stopping in the doorway when she saw her friend on the couch, and Booth sleeping on the other side. She smiled, and then turned and gently walked away.


End file.
